rocketpunchfandomcom-20200214-history
BIM BAM BUM
"BIM BAM BUM" (빔밤붐) is a song by Rocket Punch, and the title track in their first mini album, Pink Punch. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 아름다워 네 전부를 던져봐 멋지게 기분 좋은 떨림 느껴지니? 원한다면 거짓 없이 날 보여줄게 내 맘의 울림 느껴지게 고요한 하늘 높이 날아올라 올라 Yeah 이 세상 끝까지 모두가 놀라 놀라게 기대해도 좋아 뻔하지 않잖아 시작할게 멋지게 끝을 모르게 울려 퍼져 Bim bam bum Bim bam bum 귓가에 맴도는 종소리가 나 지금 뜨거워지는 맘이 설레나 지금 이제 우리 주목해 여기 두근두근 거리게 달아올라 그치? (Oh yeah) 모두 놀라 그치? (Oh yeah) 바로 그때 시간이 멈추지 더 예쁘게 춤추지 불 보듯 뻔하지 더 내게 빠지고 있다고 순간이 영원하게 우리 시작이 찬란하게 태양처럼 가슴이 더욱 타오르게 고요한 하늘 높이 날아올라 올라 Yeah 이 세상 끝까지 모두가 놀라 놀라게 기대해도 좋아 뻔하지 않잖아 시작할게 멋지게 끝을 모르게 울려 퍼져 너도 이런 기분 맛있지? 마치 아이스크림 같은 걸 첫사랑의 사랑의 사랑의 Feeling Bim bam bum bim bam Bum bum bum bum 우린 통할 줄 알았지 마치 Lighting 같은 걸 오 짜릿한 짜릿한 짜릿한 Feeling Bim bam bum bim bam Bum bum bum bum Bim bam bum 24시간이 모자른 것만 같아 스무고개 넘어 너를 알고만 싶어 달빛 아래 설레 불꽃놀이처럼 보여줘 색다르게 잊지 못하게 울려 퍼져 Bim bam bum Bim bam bum 귓가에 맴도는 종소리가 나 지금 (지금) 뜨거워지는 맘이 설레나 지금 이제 우리 주목해 여기 두근두근 거리게 너도 이런 기분 맛있지? 마치 아이스크림 같은 걸 (oh oh oh) 첫사랑의 사랑의 사랑의 Feeling Bim bam bum bim bam Bum bum bum bum 우린 통할 줄 알았지 마치 Lighting 같은 걸 (oh oh oh) 오 짜릿한 짜릿한 짜릿한 Feeling Bim bam bum bim bam Bum bum bum bum |-|Romanization= areumdaweo ni jeonbureul deonjyeobwa meotjige gibun joeun tteollim neukkyeojini? weonandamyeon geojit eopshi nal boyeojulge nae mame ullim neukkyeojige goyohan haneul nopi naraolla olla YEAH i sesang kkeutkkaji moduga nolla nollage gidaehaedo joa ppeonaji anchana shijakhalge meotjige kkeuteul moreuge ullyeo peojyeo BIM BAM BUM BIM BAM BUM gwitgae maemdoneun jongsoriga na jigeum tteugeoweojineun mami seollena jigeum ije uri jumokhae yeogi dugeundugeun georige daraolla geuchi? (OH YEAH) modu nolla geuchi? (OH YEAH) baro geuttae shigani meomchuji deo yeppeuge chumchuji bul bodeut ppeonaji deo naege ppajigo ittago sungani yeongweonhage uri shijagi challanhage taeyangcheoreom gaseumi deouk taoreuge goyohan haneul nopi naraolla olla YEAH i sesang kkeutkkaji moduga nolla nollage gidaehaedo joa ppeonaji anchana shijakhalge meotjige kkeuteul moreuge ullyeo peojyeo neodo ireon gibun mashitji? machi aiseugeurim gateun geol cheossarange sarange sarange FEELING BIM BAM BUM BIM BAM BUM BUM BUM BUM urin tonghal jul aratji machi LIGHTNING gateun geol o jjarithan jjarithan jjarithan FEELING BIM BAM BUM BIM BAM BUM BUM BUM BUM BIM BAM BUM isib sa shigani mojareun geonman gata seumugogae neomeo neoreul algoman shipeo dalbit arae seolle bulkkonnoricheoreom boyeojweo saekdareuge ijji mothage ullyeo peojyeo BIM BAM BUM BIM BAM BUM gwitgae maemdoneun jongsoriga na jigeum tteugeoweojineun mami seollena jigeum ije uri jumokhae yeogi dugeundugeun georige neodo ireon gibun mashitji? machi aiseugeurim gateun geol cheossarange sarange sarange FEELING BIM BAM BUM BIM BAM BUM BUM BUM BUM urin tonghal jul aratji machi LIGHTNING gateun geol o jjarithan jjarithan jjarithan FEELING BIM BAM BUM BIM BAM BUM BUM BUM BUM |-|English= Music Video Category:Songs